Edge of Insanity
by 0rycbar0
Summary: It's just another day on Dragon's Edge. Or at least it's supposed to be. The twins wake up to find that their friends have gone completely insane. What is happening on Dragon's Edge?


There was one rule on the Edge: Never make Astrid angry.

You won't like it when Astrid is angry.

But Astrid wasn't angry. Not by a long shot. 'Angry' was a severe understatement for what she was feeling as she glared at the twins.

It wasn't just her though. Hiccup was right next to her with a snarl that rivaled that of any dragon. Fishlegs and Heather stood at the side, a combination of fear and disappointment in their eyes.

The only one remotely amused was Snotlout, who stood at the side of the clubhouse with a grin on his face as he watched the show unfold. He was watching a riveting drama and couldn't wait for the climax.

"So, let me get this straight," Astrid seethed, struggling to form a cohesive sentence. "You spent the past week…trying to convince Hiccup and me that the other has been cheating…FOR A JOKE?!"

Astrid had roared the last few words so loudly that, in the distance, several dragons fled for their lives at the sound of what had to be a savage beast the likes of which they had never seen before.

Ruff and Tuff looked at the Astrid and Hiccup, hoping their dopey grins would win the two over.

"Convince is a bit of a strong word," Ruffnut said smoothly. "We prefer the word…'suggest'."

"I mean, with Hiccup spending a lot of time for the past week on Berk and Astrid here…" Tuffnut laughed. "It would be practically criminal to let this opportunity slip by.

"What is wrong with the two of you?!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Don't you realize you could've permanently damaged their relationship?"

"Don't get your fishy little legs in a knot," Tuffnut said with a wave of his hand. "We had complete faith in the bond of our dear little hiccstrid."

"You see," Ruff spoke up. "The best jokes require the best build up."

"Yeah, one week of panic…fear. Is there any truth to what they say? Then, by tomorrow, LOKI!" Tuff dramatically punched his palm for emphasis. "If you guys had only waited one more day, we would've told you two everything."

"We didn't anticipate you guys sitting down to talk about it. You guys actually have _really_ good communication. You should be proud of that."

Astrid had enough. She yanked out her axe, raising it above her head with a furious yell. The two Thorstons froze in fear. Astrid was never one to hold back letting lose on those that angered her. She just has never done it with them before.

"Ok," Hiccup said, stepping in front of Astrid and grabbing the axe before it could come. "Astrid, calm down. Please give me the axe."

Astrid calmed down, but only for Hiccup. Hiccup gingerly took the axe from her, holding it with both his hands. But, it was clear she really wanted to just grab the axe back and hack the twins in half.

The Thorstons let out a relieved sigh.

"Nice going, H," Tuffnut remarked. "Coming in for the big save."

"Oh, I wouldn't be congratulating anyone just yet," Hiccup said with a sarcastic chuckle. Astrid's enraged expression suddenly turned to one of surprise. Heather had to cover Fishlegs' eyes to hide what was about to happen. Snoutlout's expression changed when he realized the show had gone from drama to horror.

"The only reason I stopped Astrid from axing the two of you…" Hiccup said, glaring at the twins. "Is because I want to have a crack at you myself."

It was the twins' turn to be horrified. If Astrid was a savage dragon when enraged, Hiccup was akin to a slasher from a horror story. Especially now that he had the axe.

Tuffnut let out a terrified squeal as Ruffnut began screaming 'run away! Run away!'. The two twins bolted out of the clubhouse faster than even a speedstinger. Hiccup stomped after them, his peg leg a now making an ominous thumping indicating certain doom.

Heather slowly lowered her hand from Fishlegs' eyes once she was certain the coast was clear. Snotlout was now hiding behind Hookfang's wing like a blanket. Even Astrid's mouth was agape.

"Astrid," Snotlout whimpered. "I swear I will stop flirting with you if you don't tell Hiccup any of the things I said."

-.-

The Nuts dove into their hut, yanking their door down behind them. Now safe inside the sanctuary of their home, they both let out sighs of relief.

"Who knew under that thin frame was beast waiting to be unleashed?" Tuffnut panted.

"Pah, they know nothing of the art of Loki!" Ruffnut dramatically exclaimed.

"Fear not, my sister. For we shall show them the error of their ways. They know nothing about the art of deception. They fear change that will never come. The Edge shall always be as we remember it."

"True that."

The two Thorstons gave each other a fistbump.

"Now, off to bed with us," Tuffnut declared. "For tomorrow, we have a long day of work ahead of us!"

-.-

The Nuts were up early the next day, ready to get to work. So their little prank on hiccstrid didn't work.

No matter.

They had other things in mind.

The plan was to divide and conquer. They first needed to know where everyone on the Edge was at. First place to check in was the clubhouse. If anyone ever decided to just chill, that would be the place to go.

Tuff took a stroll around the edge, trying to find any unsuspecting prey. His first target came in the form of Heather, who seemed to be patrolling on foot. All he had to do was lure her over to the trip wire in the bushes.

"Hey, Heather," Tuffnut called out. Heather stopped, turning to look at the Thorston brother, her eyes examining him up and down like a wolf eyeing its prey.

"Hey, Tuffnut," Heather said in a sultry tone, walking up to him with a heavy swing in her hips.

"Heather, have you seen Ruffnut?" Tuff asked. "I think she…what're you doing?"

Tuff's voice trailed off as Heather began tracing circles in his chest with her finger. He was too stunned to speak.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Anyways, you said you need help finding Ruffnut? Or perhaps we can take some time to ourselves without Ruffnut."

Tuff usually had something to say. This time…he was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but stutters and chokes.

"Um…well…uh…wouldn't Fishlegs have something to say about that?"

"Fishlegs?" Heather giggled. "Why would he? It's not like he's my boyfriend."

"Uh…yeah he is?"

"What are you talking about? Hiccup's my boyfriend. But Hiccup's not here right now. You are. So let us have a little fun."

-.-

Ruffnut decided to check out the clubhouse. Cutting a hole in the floorboards would be easy enough. But, her plans were foiled when she saw that Snotlout was already in the clubhouse…working on…Toothless' saddle.

"Alright, Hookfang," Snoutlout said, sliding death song amber goggles over his eyes. "Fire it up."

Hookfang breathed a gentle stream of flame into a pan of some sort. After a moment, Hookfang let up and let Snotlout pick up the scorching piece of metal with a pair of tongs.

"Perfect!" Snotlout said with a grin.

"Uh…Snotlout," Ruff stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Snotlout asked, putting the red-hot piece of metal back down. "Hiccup asked me to fix Toothless' tail fin. I need to finish making the new tail fin since it controls the stirrup that lets those two idiots fly."

Ruffnut felt her jaw drop. Snotlout wasn't just doing Hiccup's work. He actually knew what he was talking about.

"Wait, why isn't Hiccup making it?" she asked.

"He's probably busy working out somewhere," Snotlout said. "You know how he gets about his body."

"Uh…no I don't. He doesn't care about working out. All he cares about are making his dumb inventions."

Snotlout exchanged glances with Hookfang. Finally, the two started laughing.

"Hiccup? Inventiating?"

Hookfang was laughing so hard a jet of fire left his nostrils, setting the tail fin ablaze. Snotlout stopped laughing and immediately got to work slapping the flames in an attempt to smother it.

"Hookfang!" he growled once the fire was gone.

Ruffnut was confused. Her jaw was agape, still trying to process what was happening. Fortunately for her, Fishlegs came walking in.

"Fishlegs!" Ruff exclaimed. "Thank Thor you're here. Something is seriously wrong with Snotlout."

Fishlegs looked at Ruff in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, glancing at Snotlout.

"Look at him! He's making things! And he says Hiccup is working out!"

Fishlegs looked at Ruff again, still not getting it.

"This cannot be happening," Ruffnut said in disbelief.

"Ruff, I don't have time for your jokes," Fishlegs said. Ruffnut rolled her eyes. As usual, Fishlegs was probably nerding out and didn't have time to pay attention to what was happening around him.

"I'm sure your precious little dragons will wait."

"Dragons?" Fishlegs scoffed. "Who has time for dragons?" Fishlegs walked up to a mirror hanging on the wall of the clubhouse. "Do you think _this_ just happens naturally?" She had to be dreaming. Fishlegs gestured to himself as he finished his sentence. Ruffnut felt her eyes bulge out of her head as Fishlegs posed in front of the mirror, even taking off his helmet to work on his hair.

"I'm dreaming," Ruffnut concluded. "I must be dreaming."

"Well, can you dream elsewhere?" Snotlout said. "You're messing up my concentration." Snotlout pulled the prosthetic tail in front of him and began working on the gears.

Ruffnut had enough. This had to be a nightmare. She began slowly backing out of the clubhouse when her brother's panicked screaming caught her attention. She turned around in time to see Tuffnut collide into her.

"Ruff, you gotta help me," he pleaded, grabbing her by the shirt.

"Help you?" Ruff stuttered. "You gotta help _me_! Snotlout and Fishlegs have gone bonkers!"

"Oh, no. So, it's spreading?"

"Spreading?"

"Astrid is after me. We have to hide!"

It was Ruff's turn to panic. Astrid was scary enough. If it was something to scare Tuff, it had to be bad.

They could already hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The twins rushed over to Hookfang's side, diving under his wing.

"Seriously, you two?!" Snoutlout exclaimed. "You're messing me up!"

The Nuts didn't care. They continued cowering beneath Hookfang's wing as Astrid walked into the clubhouse, now more terrifying than a human could ever imagine.

No.

Terrifying was a complete understatement. It was awing how this thing, this mutation, this abomination before them was so Astrid, and yet nothing like her at all.

Astrid came walking in, no spaulders and no spiked skirt. She still wore a skirt but it didn't have her spikes nor her skulls. Instead, it was being held with a belt of…flowers? And her shirt, instead of being a dark green or turquoise was now a bright neon pink. She walked into the clubhouse, a playful bounce in her step.

"Drinks for your hard work, Snotlout?" she asked cheerily, holding a shield full of drinks.

"Thank you, Astrid," Snotlout said, taking a mug and drinking from it. The two Thorsons leaned forward, expecting immediate and violent vomiting. Instead, he placed the mug down and continued working.

"Fishlegs?" Astrid offered.

"Not now, Astrid," Fishlegs said gruffly. Since Fishlegs turned down her offer, she made her way to Hookfang.

"Drinks?" she offered Ruff and Tuff.

Tuff went into full panic mode at this monstrosity in front of them.

"Get away from me!" he shrieked, leaping out from under Hookfang's wing, shoving past Astrid and running to the door. He didn't get a chance to go through it. Waiting for him…was Heather.

"There you are, you naughty boy," Heather said. Tuff was now frozen with fear. "OOOH, we're not alone anymore. Maybe they'd like to join us."

"Uhh…Tuff?" Ruff said shakily.

"Not now, my dear sister," Tuff said, his body wracked with terror as he looked at Heather, who leaned toward him. "I am currently preoccupied by the demon spawn in front of me."

"Actually, you really need to see this."

Tuff turned around. And his face went pale. When he had shoved past Astrid, he had spilled on the drinks she was carrying all over her, staining her pink shirt.

Astrid's faced turned red, her eyes swelling with tears, her hands trembling.

"No…" Tuff breathed in pure horror. At that moment, Astrid started bawling her eyes out.

"MY BEAUTIFUL SHIRT IS RUINED!"

Immediately, Fishlegs went to the rescue.

"Don't' worry, sweetie," he said, putting an arm around Astrid. "I'm sure the big mean Tuffian didn't mean to do it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ruff stuttered. "Is Astrid dating Fishlegs?!"

"Maybe we can all can get in on the fun," Heather said seductively.

"You have a lot of nerve for making my girlfriend cry like that," Fishlegs scolded. "I was in the middle of achieving perfection too!"

"MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED!" Astrid wailed.

"Will you all just shut up!" Snotlout yelled. "This tail fin isn't going to make itself!"

"Quick, sis," Tuffnut said, grabbing Ruff by the wrist. "We need to get out of here while we still can."

They turned to flee the clubhouse. But, right as they reached the door, they were cut off by what was possibly the worst person possible.

"Hiccup?!" the Thorstons whimpered. "What have they done to you?"

They thought if there was one source of sanity here, it'd be Hiccup. But it seemed even he was not untouched by the happenings. He stood a clear foot taller than before, taller than anyone in the room, adorned with a giant metal chest piece. This suit of armor would have been way too big for the regular Hiccup. But this one had clearly put on some bulk, his arms and chest puffing out in a way that would make Stoic the Vast proud. A clear scar ran down his right eye and there was a grimace on his face. And beside him were Toothless and Stormfly. Both dragons were adorned with spiked metal armor, both with their own scars on their bodies.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup asked coldly. "I can hear this ruckus from my hut."

"The twins made Astrid cry!" Fishlegs proclaimed.

"Forget about them," Heather said, walking up to Hiccup and tracing circles into his breastplate. "Maybe we can have some alone time."

Hiccup ignored that statement, glaring at the twins.

"Is that so?" he asked. "It seems someone needs to teach them…a lesson."

On cue, Toothless and Stormfly got ready, both igniting flames in their mouths. But, with a wave of his hand, Hiccup ordered the dragons to stand down.

"I'll take care of the discipline," Hiccup said, picking up a hammer from the table next to Snotlout.

The twins were now on the floor, wriggling backwards in horror as the horrifying mutations of their friends converged on them.

"I am Hiccup Haddock the Horrifying," Hiccup said. "Heir to the throne. I run this Edge. I own every piece of rock and scrap of flesh on it no matter how useless it is. And so long as you are on it, _you _belong to _me_!"

"Oh, yes we do," Heather said seductively.

"Insubordinate soldiers need punishment."

"OOOH, maybe we can all get in on this 'punishment'," Heather giggled. "Ruff, Tuff, come. Let us all get punished."

"You guys are ruining my concentration!" Snotlout proclaimed, picking up the tail fin and walking to the twins. "I can't even hear myself think!"

"YOU RUINED MY SHIRT!" Astrid wailed, more tears streaming from her eyes.

"You guys are going to mess up my beauty time," Fishlegs said, waving his hands in the air. "You know how hard it is to get like this?"

The twins had enough. They picked themselves off the floor and bolted out the door and straight for the hangar, screaming in terror.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening," Tuff kept repeating as they opened the doors to Barf and Belch's pen.

"We need to get back to Berk," Ruffnut proclaimed. "What if everything changed there too?!"

"What is Stoic the Vast has become Stoic the Diminutive? What if Gustav is a respectable Viking gentleman? What if Gobber has both his arms and legs? What if Gothi can talk? What if Silent Sven isn't silent anymore?"

"Uh…Tuff," Ruffnut said. "Hate to break it to you but Silent Sven hasn't been silent for a couple years now."

"OH, GODS! HOW COULD WE HAVE NOT SEEN THE SIGNS?! Thor, I swear we will give up Loki if you just turn them back to normal! We won't pull another prank in our life. Please, turn them back to normal!"

The two Thorstons led Barf and Belch outside where they saw the entire Edge walking toward them. Snotlout carried the tail fin in his hands. Fishlegs came walking with a handheld mirror. Heather was practically dancing toward them. Astrid was still crying so hard it was a miracle she could see where she was walking. And Hiccup, along with his two dragon guards, looked like they were ready to tear the twins apart for daring to escape his rule.

"You think you can leave MY Edge so easily?" Hiccup asked.

"Quick!" Ruffnut shrieked, leaping on a head.

"Run away!" Tuffnut squealed, leaping on the other. They took to the skies and vanished in the distance.

And the rest of the riders were left staring after them.

At first, they were silent. The Riders didn't really have much to say. Finally, Hiccup spoke up.

"You think we should tell them?" he asked.

"Nah," Astrid said, shaking her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "They don't need to know." She just snickered at the thought before glancing in Hiccup's direction. He was staring at her with a look amazement. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just…fake tears. I had no idea you could do that."

"I know!" Fishlegs said excitedly. "It was so convincing even I was nearly affected by it."

Astrid looked away, snickering mischievously. Then she looked at Fishlegs, her face turning red.

"Oh no, Astrid," Fishlegs warned. "I know those aren't real so they aren't going to have any effect on me." Fishlegs crossed his arms and looked away. But he had to glance back at Astrid.

Astrid's eyes began to swell with water.

"Still not working," Fishlegs insisted.

The tears finally filled the brim and began flowing down her face.

"FINE!" Fishlegs said, completely turning away from her and covering his face. "I give. Please stop it."

Heather and Astrid laughed at Fishlegs' reaction as Astrid wiped the tears from her face.

"You aren't ever going to do that to me, are you?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Hiccup," Astrid said reassuringly. "I have _other_ ways of persuading you." She playfully poked him in the chest with a wink, resulting in a grin from Hiccup as well.

"Eww," Snotlout commented. "Just…eww."

"Oh, yeah, Snotlout," Hiccup said. "The stirrup controls the tail fin, not the other way around. And 'inventiating' isn't a word."

"Blah, blah, blah," Snotlout said dismissively. "It's not like those two idiots will know the difference."

"You have to admit he has a point," Heather remarked. "You should have seen the look on Tuff's face when he first ran into me."

"Well, I'm glad it's all over, Hiccup said, reaching inside his shirt and pulling out massive tuffs of wool. "This wool is really itchy." And within a few moments, the massive bulky figure returned to its normally lanky form.

"Here, let me help you with that," Astrid said, taking off the chest piece which had now become too large for him to wear. Now clear of all that armor, Toothless quickly got up on his hind legs and began licking Hiccup's face, the makeup that created the scar washing off with a few licks.

Astrid then helped Hiccup sat down. He went to work on taking off the modified prosthetic that gave him an extra foot of height. And Astrid removed his boot to take off the stilt in the other.

"I still think we could've gotten away with feeding those two my Yaknog," Astrid insisted.

"Uh…no," Snotlout said flatly. "I am not taking the chance you might accidentally mix up the mugs."

"You're just mad because Astrid would rather pretend to be Fishlegs' girlfriend and not yours," Heather laughed.

"Fishlegs or Snotlout," Astrid listed as she helped Hiccup back up. "Not much of a choice there."

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout pouted while Hookfang snickered.

"Well, it's all back to normal now," Hiccup said, wrapping an arm around Astrid. Heather gladly took Fishlegs' arm. And this left Snotlout feeling left out.

"Well, Happy Loki Day everyone," Astrid proclaimed as they wall turned to walk back to the Edge. "Maybe we finally taught those two a lesson about pranking people."

-.-

_**A/N: Hey guys. This look familiar to anyone? So, some of you may have read this before. That is because I have decided to start a new account dedicated to the HTTYD stuff and shall begin by transferring all old material here starting with this one. The materials will move on a weekly basis then I'll start deleting the originals. Still, I would love to see some new faces. For those of you who haven't seen this before, please review let me know what you think. And enjoy.**_

_**So a side note. There was some confusion as to what happened when I first wrote this. The Edge had decided to play a prank on the twins. Everyone was gaslighting them. Heather and Fishlegs was all acting. Snotlout was given instructions on what to say by Hiccup. Hiccup had stlits. The scars on Hiccup and the dragons were all makeup. **_


End file.
